


Island in the Snow

by PumpkinWitch000



Series: 2016 Christmas Fics - 25 Days of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Holidays, M/M, Mild Angst, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWitch000/pseuds/PumpkinWitch000
Summary: Sirius is dead and Harry is suffocating slowly with guilt. The only things that can make him feel happy are slowly dwindling. Yet a certain blond never fails to rile him up in one way or another. Christmas holidays are coming close and Slughorn gives Harry and Draco a joint project to work on. The problem is Harry doesn't know how he's going to handle having the lab to him and Draco when he wants nothing more than to jump the prat. Whether to beat the crap out of or snog the crap out of, he can't tell. Hot cocoa is flowing, outside snow is blowing, and why is there mistletoe here?//This fic belongs to a series of one-shots all in the Christmas spirit. Grab some hot cocoa and a candy cane, get comfy, and enjoy!//





	

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated. Christmas trees glittering with fairy lights, candles, and sparkling baubles and garland stretched up the ceiling. Soft white flakes fell from the heavy grey clouds the enchanted ceiling showed, landing softly on students’ heads. The air was thick with the scent of baking and cocoa. Creamy charmed-hot jugs of hot chocolate rose curling streams of steam. Students enjoyed a wide array of meats, roasted vegetables, sauces, mash potatoes, and candies. It was a breathtaking sight to see and for a moment Harry froze in the doorway of the Great Hall, his heart squeezing with unnamed emotion.

 

After the Ministry with Sirius it was unbelievable to experience something so normal. His throat tightened with the thought of his last Christmas spent with his godfather. It still hurt. He still couldn’t sleep, still couldn’t shake the guilt hanging over him. Hermione nudged him, her face drawn in worry. She had overflowing burnt umber curls and gentle brown eyes. Beside him Ron shifted uncomfortably with the attention they were drawing, fiery red hair, tall, and blue eyed. The sight of his best friends eased some of the tension in his shoulders.

 

“You alright mate?” Ron muttered, glancing at him.

 

He swallowed something painful blocking his throat, “Yeah. I’m fine. Let’s go eat.”

 

By the time they had reached the table Hermione was in full flow about the upcoming Christmas holidays, “-of course my mother wants what’s best for me. I know she’s not quite sold on spending two weeks in Germany, but I want to see the local wizarding population. They have a tribute to the Cleansing of 1219 and I’d love to see more.”

 

“You sure you don’t want to come to the Burrow mate?” Ron probably intended to say around his mouthful of pork. Instead what came out was a garbled mess of grunts. Hermione sniffed in disgust and refused to look at him until he’d swallowed.

 

“Nah,” Harry said, pushing his peas around his plate. He couldn’t find a way to articulate that being surrounded by a loving family right now would make him feel sick. There was no way to put the hollowness inside of him into words. How could Ron understand that he woke up screaming every night? That the faces of Cedric and Sirius haunted him? That he would give anything for one more Christmas with his godfather. Suddenly the appetizing smells had turned nauseating and he pushed his plate away altogether.

 

Ron gave him a worried look, “If you’re sure. You can always change your mind, mum would love to have you. You too ‘Mione.”

 

At that moment Harry caught a flash of white-gold hair entering the Great Hall. His entire world seemed to zoom in to Draco Malfoy’s form cockily striding towards his table. Artfully styled platinum blond hair complimented pale skin and pointed features. Silver eyes met emerald and Harry felt a blush creep over his features. A smirk graced Malfoy’s lips and his walk became more of a strut. Harry tried to formulate something clever or funny to do, but he could only stare dumbly. Hermione whacked him with a spoon and he yelped.

 

“Harry! I was _saying_ that you really need to take it seriously that half the year is over soon,” She looked the way he had been staring, her eyes narrowing, “Why are you staring at Malfoy?”

 

“No reason,” Harry mumbled, even his ears burning.

 

Hermione gave him an assessing look before turning to Ron, “And what about you Ronald? You haven’t even started your Herbology assignment. _Honestly_ , it’s like you don’t even want to pass.”

 

“I still have twelve plus hours,” He protested, “That’s plenty of time.”

 

“Not adding on your Potions essay and your Charms practical,” She reminded him.

 

He paled, “Oh yeah. Blimey, Hermione could you-“

 

“I’ll go over your finished essay, yes,” She snapped, the softness in her eyes betraying her sharp tone.

 

Harry watched his friends and found himself grinning like an idiot. Some things never changed. As the Frog Choir began to sing ‘Silent Night’ he dug into his mash potatoes. Things were terrible, yes. He couldn’t see his own future and was paralyzed with fear. But for fuck’s sake it was Christmas soon and he was going to enjoy it.

 

**_*+:_ ** **_｡._ ** **_｡_ ** **** **_｡._ ** **_｡:+*_ **

 

Silvery, shimmering fumes filled the dimly lit dungeon. Fairy lights cast a soft glow over the students tending their cauldrons. Most potions were glowing a vivid green at that point, Harry’s positively venomous looking. He glanced at the slanted writing in the margin of his book and silently thanked the Prince. They were working on a Sexual Infection Balm, it was supposed to deal with the symptoms of nasty STIs. In about twenty stirs it was supposed to turn a milky yellow. He checked his heat and prepared his slivered griffin talons.

 

Slughorn was striding around the dungeon, his generously sized stomach preceding him. His mustache made him resemble a walrus. When he stopped at Malfoy’s cauldron a smile filled his face. Harry could hear his ‘Oh ho’ from across the room. He peeked a glance to see Malfoy puffing out his chest as Slughorn spoke to him. Harry tried to ignore the insistent fluttering in his chest at the sight. He sprinkled talon slivers into his cauldron as he stirred, torn between a NEWT level potion and the way Malfoy was running his hand through his hair.

 

“Mate, give me a look at the book,” Ron muttered, his potion billowing clouds of acrid black smoke.

 

Harry nudged the book towards him and his friend squinted down at the cramped writing. While Ron muttered a stream of curses Harry let his eyes wander the dungeon again. It was a small class, only a few people having continued on to NEWT levels. He was _not_ going to acknowledge why that made him so excited. It was definitely not because Malfoy was only a handful of seats away. Hermione was looking nearly as stressed as Ron, her hair growing in volume with the humidity. Her potion was a few shades off from the desired milky yellow and she was muttering the instructions under her breath.

 

“Harry my boy!” Slughorn boomed beside him, nearly making Harry jump. He peered into his cauldron at the milky yellow potion. Bubbles were beginning to form on the surface belching out small puffs of silver-blue vapor, “Excellent work as always! You definitely have your mother’s talent that’s for sure, why I haven’t seen the like since she was here at Hogwarts! Do you all see the way the bubbles have begun to form? If it simmers overnight it will turn into a sheer gold and can cure any nasty infections.”

 

Harry cringed at the attention he was garnering, even Blaise was staring. Malfoy- he couldn’t quite understand the look Malfoy was giving him. His usual sneer was gone replaced with a quietly contemplative look. Face burning, Harry lowered the heat on his potion while Slughorn bounced away. Class ended quickly after that, the potions set away to simmer overnight. Harry grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

 

“Harry, Draco! A word please!” Sliughorn called.

 

Malfoy turned around and headed back for the desk, falling into step beside Harry. A shiver of awareness went through him at the proximity. Slughorn sat at his desk looking supremely pleased as he surveyed them.

 

“As you must know boys, you two are the finest potion makers in my sixth year classes,” He said. Malfoy looked smug, but Harry felt a rush of guilt. His brilliance was due to the Prince, Malfoy had actually earned the title. Slughorn continued, clearly unaware of his discomfort, “I asked myself, ‘How can I push these brilliant students to their limits?’ and came up with this little project. As you both know Christmas is a particularly exciting time for young witches and wizards. In fact sometimes too exciting.”

 

He chuckled and waggled his eyebrows, “Of course that means there’s also the risk of improper conduct. Some teachers will have a zero tolerance hardline, but I personally see the value in preparing rule breakers with safety measures. No matter how strict a policy is, if there’s a rule there will be rule-breakers. Birth Control Potions are notoriously difficult to brew and dangerous if poorly done. I’m sure I can trust you boys! As I understand you’re both staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. It would be a perfect time to get some brewing done.”

 

“Will we be getting extra credit?” Draco asked, a calculating look on his face.

 

“Why of course my boy!” Slughorn boomed, pleased, “In fact your grade may improve as much as 5%!”

 

Harry felt a bit ill, “Sir, are- we- Malfoy and I we don’t-“

 

Malfoy cut across him, “Potter and I will make an excellent team, sir.”

 

Slughorn beamed, “Knew I could count on you boys! You can use the Alchemy lab while making the potions. They’ll be stocked with the materials and tools you’ll need. I could use a round dozen of size 4 vials. Go on then, you’ll be late to your next class!”

 

Harry left the classroom with Malfoy at his side. The blond kept staring at him and Harry was quickly losing his cool. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to yell, punch him, kiss him, or all of the above. Emotions were a jumbled mess inside of him. Finally he couldn’t take it and raised his eyebrow at Malfoy. The blond just looked away, supremely indifferent. Yet when they reached the stairs out of the dungeon those eyes were once again burning holes in him. Finally he couldn’t take it any longer.

 

“Malfoy! Do you need something?” He asked, wincing internally at how rude it sounded. It was a constant battle between wanting to hit and hit on the arrogant Slytherin.

 

“Merely wondering how you managed to trick your way into Potions brilliance,” He said, his tone lacking emotion one way or the other.

 

Harry glared at him, “Perhaps it’s less of a trick and more of no longer having Snape for a teacher.”

 

Draco just smirked, “Sure.”

 

“Why are you still walking with me?” Harry snapped when Draco fell into step inside him. He’d intended to storm away and hopefully break something.

 

“Last I checked we have Defense together,” Draco pointed out dryly.

 

Harry flushed, his entire face burning, “Oh. Yeah.”

 

“Honestly, Potter-“ Malfoy began, then froze. Harry froze as well, though not of his own choice.

 

The air seemed to be thicker around them. It was like a solid wall, although he could see the Entrance Hall from where they were standing. His body was frozen in a small circle with Malfoy. No matter which way he tried to move the barrier was there.  Harry whipped around to look at Malfoy, ready to yell at him. The blond beat him to speech however.

 

“Fucking hell!” The blond exploded, looking up.

 

Harry followed his gaze and saw a cluster of leaves floating above them. As he squinted he realized it was in fact a bundle of mistletoe. The jagged leaves were silvery and the berries were deep blue. Snow fell from it in dizzying spirals, melting on their faces. Harry felt his stomach flip with anxiety as he looked at Malfoy. The blond was blushing furiously and his lips were raised in a snarl of disgust. Definitely not good.

 

“What’s going on Malfoy?” Harry asked.

 

“Wizarding Mistletoe,” He spit in disgust. At Harry’s confused look he shook his head in exasperation, “Honestly Potter do you live under a rock? Wizarding Mistletoe has a nasty habit of trapping pairs of people with- with a certain . . .” His face burned even brighter red and he coughed, “Anyways the only way out is to kiss.”

 

Harry’s face matched Malfoy’s, “WHAT?!” His heart _did not_ jump in excitement at the thought.

 

“Look Potter I don’t want to snog your stupid face either, but we’re stuck and I am not being late to Professor Snape’s class,” He snapped.

 

He paled at the thought of being late to Snape’s class. Oh hell! Malfoy was determinedly not looking at him and Harry burned even hotter. God, the thing he’d been fantasizing about for months, years really, was ripe for the taking, but his legs were jelly. Snape would murder him if he was late, but could he really kiss Malfoy? It had to be Fate’s cruel way of teasing him. He startled as he realized Malfoy was moving towards him with determination.

 

The blond hesitated in front of him, his eyes guarded. Harry nodded his head slightly, cheeks burning. Relieved, Malfoy slid his arms around his waist. Thoughts weren’t really processing but his arms wrapped around Malfoy’s neck and suddenly the blond was kissing him. It was everything he’d ever imagined and more. His lips were soft but firm against his own and the kiss quickly deepened. Harry’s heart pounded wildly as Malfoy’s tongue met his own. Gods, he tasted so sweet! Malfoy pulled him bodily against him, crushing their mouths together until Harry had to break and gasp for air. Just as quickly as it had started it stopped, Malfoy released him and stepped away.

 

“Class, Potter,” Malfoy said, only the breathlessness of his tone betraying what they’d done.

 

Harry followed him a daze. He’d just snogged none other than Draco Mafloy! Bloody hell! His face was burning and he was eternally grateful for their robes. He’d never been so grateful for mistletoe. His daydreams were short lived when he arrived in class. Snape’s icy voice cut through the silence when he stepped through the door.

 

“Potter, do you care to explain where you’ve been?”

 

Everyone was staring at him and Malfoy as though they couldn’t believe the two had come in together. Harry tried to speak but nothing came out. He hated Snape, hated his greasy black hair and his cold abyssal eyes. The man was bitter, cold, and hateful. He was part of the reason Sirius had- Harry cut that thought off immediately. If he started thinking about Sirius he was going to break something. Whispering rose like a breeze as he stood mutely before Snape.

 

“Well Potter?” Snape sneered.

 

“He was with me Professor,” Malfoy said, Harry nearly broke his neck turning to stare at him. Malfoy was _defending_ him?! “Professor Slughorn held us back to discuss extra credit.”

 

Snape was stunned into silence for a moment, only breaking it to snap, “Fine. Go to your seat Potter.”

 

Harry hurried to his seat in between Hermione and Ron. His two friends were staring at him in shock and he mouthed ‘ _later_ ’. Class was an ordeal like usual, Snape only sparing his Slytherins from his cutting remarks. The afterglow of kissing Malfoy quickly faded and Harry was ready to break something by the time they were dismissed. Hermione only kept her silence until they had sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

 

“Why did Slughorn want you and Malfoy?” She asked immediately.

 

He took his time answering, browsing through the selection of sandwiches, “He wanted us to do an extra credit project for him.”

 

“Why?” Hermione asked bluntly, “You and Malfoy hate each other. It would be a miracle if you manage to brew anything together.”

 

“I don’t hate Malfoy,” Harry mumbled.

 

She gave him a disbelieving look, “Harry this is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about. You’ve hated him since you met him on the train. Anyways why did Slughorn pick you and Malfoy?”

 

“He’s getting the best grades,” Ron said, lathering his potato wedges with ketchup, “Mate deserves a bit of extra credit.”

 

Hermione visibly bristled, “The only reason he’s doing so well is the Half-Blood Prince and you know that Ron!”

 

Harry just sighed and resigned himself to a difficult lunch. He dug into his egg salad sandwich while Hermione started arguing with Ron. He didn’t know how he was going to manage to brew the Birth Control Potions himself. While he didn’t hate Malfoy, the feeling was definitely not mutual. Why would Malfoy agree to do it? It wasn’t like he really needed the extra credit. His grades were Hermione-level good. Not to mention the kiss! He’d kissed the bloody git! How was he supposed to brew a dangerous potion with him when being within a foot of the bastard made him a blushing mess?

 

_***+:** **｡.** **｡** **｡.** **｡:+*** _

 

The castle was empty on the following Tuesday. Harry bid Hermione and Ron goodbye at the carriages and then spent the rest of his day in the Gryffindor Common Room. Snow fell in fat flakes outside the window as oil lamps cast a soft glow over the room. Harry sat on the armchair closest to the fire and stared at the dancing flames. He felt strange, disconnected. If he let himself think he’d remember exactly what was missing that Christmas, so he didn’t think. Instead he let the warmth of the fire wash over him and his mind stayed blissfully blank. As long as he didn’t remember he could breathe.

 

At dinner the Great Hall looked oddly empty. Only a few students had remained, three Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw sixth year. And of course Malfoy. Harry couldn’t understand why the blond had decided to stay the winter holidays. He was always boasting about the Christmas parties his father held. Why would he forsake that to be at Hogwarts? Harry kept sneaking glances at him, feeling both giddy and suspicious. Were his intentions of staying something sneaky? He wouldn’t put it past Malfoy to get up to something while so few students were around.

 

Something poked him in the side of the head as he started on his pudding. A paper crane hovered by his head, the origami bird flapping its wings. Harry looked over to see Malfoy giving him a pointed look. Oh. He plucked the crane out of the air and unfolded it. Malfoy’s curving script had written a message in golden ink. Harry felt a thrill of excitement run through him as he read the message.

 

_Meet me in the Alchemy lab after dinner._

 

His first thought was that he should definitely _not_ be this excited about brewing a potion. Just because he was going to spend time with Malfoy alone did not mean he needed to lose his head. Yet it felt like someone had filled him with sunshine. He was going to be brewing with Malfoy! Alone! Harry buried his head in his arms. He was completely fucked. It turned out the nerves were too much as he couldn’t finish his pudding at all. Figuring he might as well get to the lab early, Harry left his table and headed out of the Great Hall.

 

“Potter!” Malfoy’s voice rang after him.

 

Surprised, Harry turned to see Malfoy stepping through the doors to the Great Hall. When they closed behind him they were left in the silence of the Entrance Hall.

 

“Heading to the lab?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes,” Malfoy said. He started towards the dungeon and Harry walked beside him. Silence only lasted a few moments before Malfoy began speaking, “You know I’m surprised you’re staying at Hogwarts. The Weasleys invited you to their hovel.”

 

Harry glared at him, “Stuff it, Malfoy.”

 

“I’m just saying,” Malfoy said, “You’ve been awfully mopey lately.”

 

“Mopey?” Harry stared at him, surprised he’d noticed, “I haven’t been _mopey_!”

 

The blond gave him a look, “Potter you’ve barely been eating, you don’t laugh at your friends’ stupid jokes, and you never leave the Gryffindor Common Room. Forget mopey, you’re depressed.”

 

“I don’t need a psychiatric assessment thanks,” Harry snapped.

 

“Why are you so depressed anyways?” Malfoy asked as they began down the steps to the dungeons. The air grew colder around them, winter’s chill permeating the bowels of the castle.

 

“I’m not depressed,” Harry said stiffly.

 

Malfoy rolled his eyes, “You’re a terrible liar Potter.”

 

Harry turned to look at him, “Why do you even care?”

 

“I don’t like it when you’re sad,” Malfoy said, not looking at him.

 

It was undeniable, a blush stained Malfoy’s cheeks as he said it. Harry could only stare. Had the world gone mad? Draco Malfoy didn’t want him to be sad? He screeched to a halt –not by his own will- and looked around in confusion. Had someone put up an invisible wall? Malfoy cursed and Harry turned to see him looking up. For fuck’s sake! Sure enough, silver leaves and blue berries glittered happily in the torchlight. Harry felt a burn travel all the way to his ears. He was going to kill whoever kept putting up Wizarding Mistletoe.

 

“W-why does this crap keep trapping us?!” Harry said, trying and failing to sound nonchalant, “I mean why just us? Shouldn’t this stuff be trapping people all of the time? Wouldn’t people complain?”

 

Even Draco’s ears went pink, “Potter it doesn’t matter. Let’s just k-kiss and go.”

 

Something suspicious was going on and Harry glared at him, “What aren’t you telling me Malfoy? Is this some kind of trick?”

 

“For fuck’s sake just drop it Potter,” Malfoy sneered, “I’d like to start on the Birth-“

 

Harry stepped towards him and tried to loom –which didn’t really work because he was nearly half a foot shorter- over him, “Why does it keep trapping us?”

 

Malfoy glared at him, seething, “FINE! It’s because I f-f-f-“ He broke off and swore in what sounded like French, “It’s because I fucking fancy you Potter! And you fancy me as well or it wouldn’t have trapped us!”

 

Oh.

 

OH.

 

Harry felt the blush cover his entire body. Bloody hell! Malfoy was refusing to look at him at this point, his face red and head ducked. Draco Malfoy fancied him. DRACO FUCKING MALFOY FANCIED HIM! The words repeated in his head until it was the only thing he could think. Malfoy glared at him.

 

“I see that look Potter,” He snapped, “You’re bloody thrilled you prat. Never mind what this means for the war, not to mention my status in Slytherin House. God, I mean what if someone finds out I fancy you? I would never live it down. I’d be thrown out, I’d-“

 

Harry shut him up by kissing him. Malfoy let out a tiny ‘oh’ and for a moment he didn’t respond as Harry’s lips moved against his. Then he responded with fire, his arms snaked around Harry’s waist and he pulled him up on his tiptoes. Their tongues acquainted each other with their taste and texture and Malfoy backed Harry up until he hit the wall with an ‘oomph’. The blond’s hands roamed across his lower back, ghosting his hips and riding up under his shirt. It was hot and incredibly sexy and Harry couldn’t help but grind up against him.

 

Years of sexual frustration mounted into one moment as they waged war on each other’s senses. Harry tugged on silky platinum locks, as passionate as Malfoy was. He wanted to hit him, yell at him, _fuck him_. He moaned shamelessly as Malfoy ground against him in slow powerful thrusts. His member was throbbing with need as it slid against Malfoy’s equally rock hard erection. Harry broke from the kiss gasping and Malfoy laid siege on his neck, peppering kisses and nips. He latched on to the sensitive skin and began to suck, Harry’s eyes widen and his mouth form an ‘o’.  Electricity traveled all the way to the ends of his hair, tips of his nipples, and pooled in his groin.

 

“S-stupid fucking prat,” Harry gasped out, “You’re always so f-fucking hot and I c-c-“ He broke off and groaned as Malfoy moved against him. Time seemed to slow around them, his neck burning and tingling where Malfoy’s mouth sucked and licked. When Malfoy released the skin with a pop, continuing to grind, Harry was nearly delirious.

 

“Christmas is annoying,” Malfoy panted, leaning in so his breath ghosted his ear, “But you _really_ fucking get under my skin, Potter.”

 

“F-fuck,” Harry moaned breathlessly, “Kiss me you prat.”

 

Malfoy obliged gladly and their mouths moved together, a mixture of negative and positive passion searing their lips. Nobody drove him more insane than the blond holding him like his life depended on it. God, this moment could never end and he’d be happy forever. Everything faded away into white noise as he let out the frustration that had pent up for six years. A cough sounded from behind them. Harry and Malfoy leapt apart, faces burning. Snape was standing near them, his face sour and severe as usual. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“While I question your tastes Draco,” Snape said dryly, “I’m sure that can wait. I suggest you both go where you’re supposed to be and keep things school appropriate.”

 

Malfoy ducked his head, “Yes sir.”

 

Both boys walked away very quickly until Snape was out of sight. Malfoy let out an explosive breath and began to wheeze with laughter. Harry just stared at him like he’d gone mad. They’d just been seen by none other than Snape and he was laughing?! Yet the blond was positively shaking with laughter and soon a few giggles bubbled up Harry’s throat. Then a chuckle, then he was full blown laughing as well. The improbability of the situation was ridiculous.

 

“D-did you see the look on his face?” Malfoy wheezed, “It was like he saw the bloody ghost of Merlin!”

 

When they’d finally calmed down enough they headed to the Alchemy lab. Something had changed between them, like a wall between them had crumbled. Malfoy no longer had the icy shell he normally hid behind. They talked and it was almost like being friends. When Harry returned to his room it was like walking on clouds. He had to be dreaming. As he walked by the mirror in his dorm he froze.

 

A purpling patch of skin was on his neck in plain sight, as though reading ‘Property of Draco Malfoy’. Blushing furiously Harry covered it with his hand. Had he been walking around with that showing?! Oh god, he had! He knew that Malfoy was probably laughing somewhere and he snarled a stream of words that would make a sailor proud. And he definitely wasn’t turned on by the bloody thing!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I adore these idiots to no end. This'll be the first fic in a series that will encompass many pairings. They will all mostly be featuring Harry however and Drarry will make up a good portion of them. I'm hoping for 25 in total. Enjoy the Christmas spirit everyone! (Or whatever holiday you celebrate, you do you)


End file.
